


Brothers

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Resentment, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Social Anxiety Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: Brienne and Jaime are desperately trying to find out why Arthur attacked his sister's boyfriend. But he's not talking. While Alysanne Lannister is resentful and furious at her baby brother. Will everything turn out alright?





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I know it's been a good while since I posted anything, or was even active to be fair. Mainly this was due to me having no time to work on writing for fun, as I was working on my second degree at University, and... well,,, partly it was life, and a slight amount of writer's block. So... I thought I'd ease back in here, adding a new piece to my "Adventures of The Crazy" Series. While this one is a much more serious piee, I hope anyone reading, actually enjoys.

Brothers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Arthur?” Miss Maege Mormont asked, as she looked at the seven-year-old boy, sat in front of her. Arthur didn’t answer her. This was not the first time she’d had the boy in her office. But this was the first time that he’d ever been sent to her, after being directly involved in an actual fight. Arthur wasn’t the type to get into trouble, or to even touch others unnecessarily. “I need you to tell me why you pushed Edric Dayne over the wall?” Maege Mormont trailed off. Arthur stayed silent. “Arthur, Edric is supposed to be here for work experience. He’s your elder, and he’s helping out in your classroom. I need to know what made you do what you did.” Maege asked. Arthur still remained silent. “If you don’t tell me what happened, I will have to suspend you from school for a week, and I will have to call your parents.” Maege said gently. Arthur didn’t say a word. He didn’t even make a sound. He sat completely still, and Maege Mormont had no alternative but to call his parents.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Arthur Joffrey Lannister!” Arthur knew he was in trouble. His mother did not call him by his full name, unless he’d done something seriously bad. The last time that had happened was when he was five and had dropped his father’s favourite vase from the roof of the house to test gravity. That had been an experience that Arthur would never forget. But today, he knew his mother was angry for a very different reason. He didn’t want to speak, however. “Arthur?” His mother asked. Arthur felt a knot of dread, as he looked at his mother, but still he remained silent. His mother was staring down at him, sitting inside Miss Mormont’s office, and Arthur knew he was in serious trouble. “You are going to tell me exactly why you attacked your sister’s boyfriend, like you did.” Brienne Lannister stated. Arthur blinked as he looked at his angry mother. Still he remained completely silent. “Arthur?” His mother pleaded. Arthur wanted to give his mother the reason, he really did, but he didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He didn’t know how to explain it to his mother. He had a feeling his mother wouldn’t understand his reason.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I’m sorry about this Mrs Lannister. But since it happened, Arthur has refused to speak. He won’t tell us a single thing. I thought it best to call you, because Mr Edric Dayne Senior is only avoiding pressing charges because of how young Arthur is.” Miss Mormont said. Brienne was extremely anxious at this turn of events. Arthur had never been violent. He’d never been the type of child to attack, even when in the worst of moods. Brienne looked at Miss Mormont, then back at Arthur.

“Arthur, we are going to discuss this.” Brienne said. Arthur remained completely silent. Brienne looked at Miss Mormont, then she looked at Arthur.

“He’s been silent like this since he shoved Edric.” Miss Mormont said. Brienne found herself biting her lip, thinking about how she could get Arthur to open up.

“Arthur, please go and sit outside and wait for me, while I talk to Miss Mormont for a few minutes.” Brienne said. Arthur stood up and didn’t even look at his mother or his Headteacher as he left the room. Brienne knew something wasn’t right, as Arthur shut the door behind him. She looked at Miss Mormont.

“Without any reason to explain his actions, I can’t avoid suspending him Mrs Lannister.” Miss Mormont said. Brienne looked at the Headteacher and then at the office door, where she knew Arthur sat next to outside.

“Can you give me a few days to try and get the answer from him? I’ll keep him at home for the week, but… we need to know what happened, and he deserves at least a chance to defend himself. He’s not usually like this…” Brienne trailed off. Miss Mormont nodded.

“I know that Mrs Lannister. I’m sure that Arthur didn’t mean for Edric to fall like he did. But the shove alone was quite violent.” Miss Mormont said. She looked as though she were trying to make up her mind. But she nodded her understanding. “I’ll give you this week, if you can find out what happened, and you can convince Arthur to tell us, at least we’ll know why, and we can discuss a proper response, but if he won’t give a reason, I’ll have to file the time off as a suspension.” Miss Mormont said gently. Brienne nodded. She was very worried about her young son, but she didn’t know what to do. Arthur had never clammed up like this with her. Brienne left the office and looked at Arthur, who couldn’t even seem to look her in the eyes.

“Come on Arthur. Let’s go and get your coat.” Brienne said. Arthur stood up and followed without a word, or a look. Arthur ran down the corridor towards his class with Brienne following. He ran off towards the corner, where all the children left their coats, hats and bags, and Brienne watched as Arthur put on his coat and picked up his bag. Brienne felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Arthur’s two friends, Beric Waters and Jemn Mormont.

“Mrs Lannister, you’re not very angry with Arthur, are you?” Jemn asked. Brienne blinked.

“It would be much easier if I knew why he did what he did.” Brienne replied, crouching down to the level of the two boys.

“But Edric deserved it!” Beric stated angrily. Brienne looked at young Beric Waters. He was the only son of Arya and Gendry Waters, not to mention, the only brother of Galladon’s Girlfriend, Catelyn.

“Why did he deserve it, Beric?” Brienne asked. Beric looked wide eyed and Jemn stood behind him, his eyes also wide.

“Arthur said we couldn’t tell. We pinky promised.” Jemn said solemnly. Brienne knew the boys wouldn’t tell her, on that solemn note.

“Alright boys. But I’m afraid, Arthur is in big trouble. What he did was wrong.” Brienne explained. Both boys shook their heads.

“Edric deserved it.” Jemn added, before the two boys ran off. Brienne was very confused by this. Arthur came to stand beside her, but kept his eyes glued to the ground. Arthur’s class teacher came bustling over. Walda Bolton was as kind and jolly, as she was large. But strangely enough, Walda was a brilliant teacher, and Arthur liked her very much.

“Mrs Lannister, I’m so sorry about all this. I’ve never known your Arthur to do such a thing before.” Mrs Bolton said. She leaned forward and whispered. “Edric Dayne had to be taken to the hospital. He fell over the edge of the wall, but it’s a much steeper fall on the other side. Apparently, both his legs are broken. Not to mention the kicks to Edric’s… unmentionables.” Walda whispered. Brienne wanted to sigh, but she didn’t.

“Thank you, Mrs Bolton. I hope Arthur will tell me why he did what he did.” Brienne told the woman. She held out her hand to Arthur, and he took it, looking at Brienne with wide eyes. He still didn’t speak. “Come on Arthur. It’s time to go home.” Brienne said. Arthur nodded, and waved at Mrs Bolton unenthusiastically. Mrs Bolton gave Arthur a wan smile.

“We’ll see you when you come back, Arthur.” Mrs Bolton said. Arthur nodded, but still didn’t speak. Brienne led her son to the car, and put him in his booster seat, all of this done in silence. Brienne didn’t even know where to start.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I cannot believe Arthur did that to Ned!” Alysanne exclaimed angrily, when she got home from her own work experience. Joanna was wide eyed, determinedly not looking at either her twin, or her baby brother. At the age of fourteen, Joanna and Alysanne were both very different in personality. Alysanne being more of a girly girl, while Joanna was more of a tomboy. But Joanna loved all her siblings, she knew them well. Joanna knew that Arthur didn’t do something for no reason. Alysanne also knew this, but at the moment was too furious to think about it. Alysanne whirled on her little brother and yelled. “Why Arthur? What were you thinking?” She yelled. Arthur didn’t answer. Alysanne went to grab Arthur by the shoulders, but Brienne stopped her.

“That’s enough Alysanne.” Their mother said firmly. Alysanne scowled. “I mean it, Alysanne.” She added. Alysanne stomped her foot on the kitchen floor angrily. Their mother looked at Arthur. “Arthur, go to your room please.” Their mother finished. Arthur just nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. Alysanne sat down on the vacated seat, still fuming. The front door opened, and Joanna recognised the heeled footsteps of her older sister. She also recognised the graceful tread of her husband. Joanna was proved right, when Arianne walked into the kitchen with her husband. Rhaego Targaryen had never really changed much in all the years that Joanna had known him. Arianne embraced their seated mother, before asking the obvious question.

“Mother? What’s wrong?” Arianne asked, as she sat herself on one of the dining chairs in the kitchen. Rhaego sat beside her.

“Ah, Arianne, Rhaego, you’re here.” Jaime Lannister stated, as he walked into the kitchen. Arianne smiled brightly, jumping up to embrace her father. Even at twenty-three years of age, only married a year, Arianne would still jump up to embrace her parents, as enthusiastically as she had when she was just a little girl like their baby sister, Daena.

“We’re just waiting for Galladon. He’s in a meeting with your grandfather and great uncle, and he’ll be here once the meeting is over.” Brienne said. That was when they all heard the door open again. Joanna heard the distinct footsteps of her older brother, followed by two other sets of footsteps. At twenty years of age, Galladon was taller than both their parents. Joanna always found it amazing that Galladon was nearly seven feet tall. His height seemed insane to her. Of course, when he entered the kitchen, Galladon had their grandfather and great uncle Kevan, in tow.

“What happened?” Galladon asked.

“That is precisely what I would like to know.” Tywin Lannister added. The family just looked at each other for a few moments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne sighed, and then started to explain.

“Today, during his break time, Arthur decided it would be a good idea to shove Edric Dayne, so hard, he fell over the side of a steep wall, and now has two broken legs.” Brienne said.

“Edric Dayne?” Tywin asked.

“Alysanne’s boyfriend.” Jaime supplied. The look on his face told Brienne that Jaime _really_ didn’t like Edric Dayne. But Jaime didn’t like any boyfriends, potential or otherwise, that his daughters might have, so Brienne was not surprised.

“Ah.” Tywin acknowledged. Brienne took a deep breath, then looked at the other occupants of the kitchen.

“After he shoved Edric over the wall, he ran downstairs and kicked him a few times in the unmentionables, for good measure.” Brienne said, not wishing to use the other words, more out of habit as a mother, than an uncomfortable feeling of using the curse words. Jaime, Galladon, Tywin, Kevan and Rhaego all winced and sucked in air through closed lips, with all the solidarity of men, knowing the pain of being kicked in the privates. Brienne suspected it was merely a thought of the idea, on Tywin’s part. Mainly because she couldn’t imagine anyone being stupid or crazy enough to kick Tywin Lannister in the balls. Brienne sighed. “Now Edric is in the hospital, and Arthur refuses even to speak, let alone to tell me or anyone else, why he did this. He’s been suspended from school, and it will go on his permanent record, unless he tells us why he did what he did.” Brienne finished.

“So, we’re all here to try and get Arthur to tell us what happened?” Galladon asked.

“I don’t care! He’s a spoiled brat! He can’t just do things and suffer no consequences because he’s different!” Alysanne yelled angrily.

“Don’t call him different!” Joanna exclaimed at her twin sister. Alysanne glared.

“Well he is! And he just gets coddled all the time! It’s not fair! Arthur gets special treatment! If we did half the crap that Arthur did-” Alysanne was cut off from saying anything else by Jaime.

“Alysanne! Do _not_ use that language! Arthur is not perfect, but neither are you. You don’t have the right to judge your seven-year-old brother.” Jaime said angrily. Alysanne went silent, but Brienne could see that she was still furious. Brienne wondered if it had something to do with a resentment, on the different treatment between her and Arthur, rather than what had happened to her boyfriend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur went downstairs for a drink. He poured himself a glass of milk. It had been three days, and Arthur still didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was just drinking his glass of milk when Alysanne walked into the kitchen. She looked at him, and she scowled. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when Arthur put the glass down and ran over to her side, gently tugging on the tie of her bathrobe. Alysanne glared down at Arthur.

“I’m sorry Alysanne.” Arthur whispered. Alysanne glared.

“I don’t even want to look at you at the moment Arthur. What you did was mean, cruel and just plain spiteful. You haven’t even told any of us why you did it. So, until you come up with a reason, or until Ned forgives you, I don’t want to talk to you.” Alysanne said. Arthur looked down at the kitchen floor, and ran out of the room, leaving the half empty glass of milk on the kitchen side. He found that he was crying, even though it was something that he didn’t do very often, if at all.

“Arthur?” Arthur hadn’t even heard anyone knock on his door. But he couldn’t be mad when he saw it was his little sister. Daena looked at him, with big blue eyes, her hair a fluffy mess around her head, and ran over to sit on Arthur’s bed, next to him. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? You don’t cry.” Daena asked.

“Alysanne hates me, because I pushed her boyfriend.” Arthur said sadly. Daena scowled.

“I don’t like Edric. He’s a b-word!” Daena exclaimed. Arthur frowned.

“What’s a b-word, Daena?” Arthur asked. He knew the answer, of course, as no seven-year-old, with a brain and older siblings, didn’t know the answer. He was curious as to whether Daena, being only four, actually knew the answer though. Daena frowned.

“I don’t know. I heard Grandfather say it, when I was in the room once.” Daena replied.

“What did he say?” Arthur asked, slightly shocked that their grandfather would resort to swearing.

“He said that Walder Frey was a b-word. I think he was doing to say something else, but then he amembered I was there.” Daena said.

“Remembered.” Arthur corrected.

“Yeah, he remembered that I was there, so he didn’t say what the B-word actually was, but Uncle Tyrion was really surprised.” Daena said. Arthur shrugged, deciding that Daena was too young to know what that word actually was, and happy that his Grandfather had not quite resorted to swearing yet.

“Why do you think Edric’s a B-word?” Arthur asked his little sister. Daena frowned.

“He’s mean! He says that we’re weird. I heard him telling someone on the phone once.” Daena replied. “And you wouldn’t push him if he didn’t do something really bad.” Daena added. Arthur felt the overwhelming urge to cry again, and looked at Daena.

“Alysanne doesn’t understand.” Arthur said.

“She will! She’s not stupid, so she’ll know soon.” Daena said. Arthur blinked as he looked at his little sister. Sometimes, Arthur wondered if Daena was a lot smarter than she let people know. She stood up and hugged Arthur tightly. “It will be okay Arthur.” Daena said. Arthur hugged Daena back.

“Don’t tell Mother and Father you talked to me. they’ll just keep asking why I pushed Edric, and I can’t tell them.” Arthur said. Daena frowned, and Arthur was sure she would ask why, but she didn’t, she just blinked and shrugged.

“Okay, I won’t tell them. I promise.” Daena said. Then she left the room, and Arthur couldn’t help really liking his little sister at that moment, as he laid down, and tried to go to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been six days, and despite every single member of the family talking to Arthur, apart from Alysanne who was still furious with him (not to mention Daena, because that was a secret), Arthur hadn’t said a word. Arianne had decided to go and talk to Arthur again. Everyone seemed to be at their wit’s end, not sure what to do, and how to handle this situation. Arthur had never been violent, had never stopped talking for so long before. Even taking him to see his psychiatrist, Catelyn Stark, had turned up nothing. Arthur had just sat in his usual seat for an hour, not speaking. She walked up the stairs, at her family home, hoping to get some answers today.

“Arthur?” Arianne knocked on her baby brother’s bedroom door. “Arthur?” Arianne called again. There was no answer. Arianne opened the door, and saw Arthur sitting on his windowsill, looking out into the back garden, a sad look on his face. He cuddled his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on the tops of his knees. “Arthur, please talk to me.” Arianne said. Arthur looked at her.

“Alysanne hates me.” Arthur said softly, so softly that Arianne barely heard him.

“No, she doesn’t. She doesn’t understand why you did that to Edric, but she doesn’t hate you.” Arianne assured. She was happy that Arthur was talking, at the very least.

“She does hate me. She said she doesn’t want to see me, and she doesn’t want to talk to me until Edric forgives me, even though I tried to say sorry. She thinks that everyone treats me like I’m special. I heard her yelling when everyone was here. But I’m _not_ special, am I?” Arthur asked. Arianne pulled her baby brother into her arms, and Arthur wrapped his own arms around Arianne and started to cry. Arianne had never known Arthur to cry.

“Arthur, we’re all special in our own way. You’re special because you’re you. It makes you unique.” Arianne said gently. Arthur hugged Arianne even more tightly, and teardrops soaked through Arianne’s blouse. “Arthur, what made you do what you did to Edric?” Arianne asked. Arthur shook his head, face still pressed into Arianne’s shoulder.

“I can’t tell you. You won’t understand.” Arthur said softly. Arianne sighed.

“Is there anyone you think might understand?” Arianne asked gently. Arthur frowned, looking as though he was trying to find the answer.

“I need to talk to Uncle Kevan and Galladon.” Arthur said. Arianne nodded.

“Okay, let me go and get them.” Arianne said softly. She let go of Arthur, who went back to sitting, curled up on the windowsill. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her little brother’s head, then she left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was sat at the kitchen table, still worrying about Arthur, when Arianne came down the stairs. “He spoke to me Mum.” Arianne said. Brienne leapt to her feet, looking at her eldest child.

“What did he say?” Brienne asked.

“He thinks that Alysanne hates him. He said that he thinks Gal and Uncle Kevan will understand. I don’t know why he thinks Gal and Uncle Kevan will understand, but it’s better than nothing. So, if we can get them to come round, they might be able to coax him to talk.” Arianne said. Brienne nodded, making the calls on her mobile. Now all they had to do was wait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joanna was at the hospital. She wanted to talk to Edric, to see if there was anything she could find out, about what made Arthur do what he did. Edric was still in the hospital, because apparently, the breaks he’d received to his legs, when he fell, were so bad, that he’d had to have surgery. Joanna knew that Alysanne was still at her work experience, at the moment, so Joanna was going to question Edric alone. But when she walked into the hospital room, she was horrified by what she saw.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kevan Lannister had been extremely confused, when he’d been told that Arthur wanted to talk to him and Galladon. When they entered the room, Arthur was sitting on his windowsill. Kevan sat on the bed, while Galladon sat on the other side of the windowsill. Arthur looked up at them both.

“Uncle Kevan? If you knew someone was doing something that would hurt your big sister’s feelings, what would you do?” Arthur asked. Galladon looked at Arthur, and Kevan felt a strange coil of anger at the very idea of someone upsetting his older sister. Genna Lannister-Frey, was a determined, strong woman, but Kevan still felt the need to protect her, even at his age, with his own grandchildren running around.

“I don’t know what I would do Arthur. It depends on what the person was doing and how it would hurt my sister’s feelings.” Kevan said gently.

“Arthur?” Galladon questioned.

“If Rhaego did something that you knew would make Arianne really mad, or make her cry, what would you do Galladon?” Arthur asked. Galladon frowned.

“What did Edric do, Arthur? What did he do, that you thought would make Alysanne upset?” Galladon asked.

“I… it was break time and we were supposed to be going out the back door into the playground, and…” Galladon trailed off. “I saw him, next to the wall, in the playground. He was… he was…” Arthur seemed unable to get out what he wanted to say. “He was with… he was with Lara Hunt… she was doing work experience with us too… and…” Arthur looked down at his knees. “They were kissing.” Arthur finished. Kevan felt his eyes widen and saw Galladon’s were also wide.

“When you say kissing, what sort of kissing do you mean, Arthur?” Kevan asked.

“Like the kind of kissing that Mother and Father do sometimes, when they think I’m in bed, or like when Arianne and Rhaego kiss in the garden, because they think that I can’t see them.” Arthur replied. Kevan felt his eyes go even wider then.

“So _that_ is why you did that to Edric?” Galladon asked.

“If Alysanne found out… she’d be upset and she’d cry. Because it’s wrong, isn’t it? If Edric is supposed to be Alysanne’s boyfriend, he shouldn’t be kissing other girls, and especially not like that, right?” Arthur asked. Galladon nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right Arthur.” Galladon said, Kevan nodded, finally understanding it. Arthur had been trying to protect his sister, even though she was older. He was trying to do what he thought was right, even though he’d gone about it in the completely wrong way.

“I didn’t mean for him to break his legs. I didn’t even mean for him to fall over the wall. I shoved him because I was really angry. He shouldn’t have been kissing Lara Hunt, when he’s supposed to be Alysanne’s boyfriend.” Arthur said. Galladon nodded his understanding and hugged Arthur tightly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Tarth-Lannister house was full again. Jaime and Tywin had just arrived from work. Rhaego had picked up Alysanne from work experience and Daena from school, and Brienne and Arianne were waiting for Kevan and Galladon to finish talking to Arthur. Brienne looked at Alysanne. “Where’s your sister?” Brienne asked.

“I don’t know. She was at work experience too. Remember we’re at different places for work experience.” Alysanne said irritably.

“Alysanne, Arthur spoke to you, and you told him you didn’t want to see or talk to him.” Arianne said. Alysanne glared.

“Why would I want to see him, or talk to him? Look at what he did!” Alysanne exclaimed.

“Arianne! He’s your little brother! He’s a kid! I know that he did something that’s very wrong. But at the end of the day, he doesn’t do things for no reason. He’s not stupid, so Edric must have done something for Arthur to do what he did.” Arianne said. Alysanne was still glaring.

“Until he spits out what he was doing, why should I forgive him?” Alysanne stated. Brienne was not pleased with Alysanne’s attitude.

“Alysanne, you need to modify your attitude.” Brienne said.

“I’m tired of always having to take baby steps around Arthur. I’m sick of him always being the favourite. Just because he has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Social Anxiety Disorder, doesn’t mean that we should pander to him. We should be trying to get him to act like a normal member of society, instead of babying him.” Alysanne said angrily.

“I do not have a favourite, Alysanne. Neither does your mother.” Jaime cut in. “You’re all our children and we love you all equally. Yes, Arthur is a little different, but I wouldn’t change him for the world. Yes, he doesn’t act the same as everyone else, because his brain is hardwired for him to act differently. That isn’t something he can help, it can’t be changed, only managed.” Jaime stated.

“The psychiatrist said he’s literally _this close_, to being autistic.” Alysanne said, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

“Who told you that?” Jaime asked angrily.

“Oh, come on! Being borderline is basically the same thing. You think we’ve never heard you guys talk about it, ever? Of course we have! I’m tired of always having to make excuses for Arthur’s behaviour! If he was Autistic, no one would care, apart from you guys. But no, apparently he isn’t, he just has neurological mental disorders that make him act weird. Doesn’t that mean the exact same thing?” Alysanne spat back.

“I can’t believe you even said that.” Arianne said softly. Alysanne looked at Arianne. “There are differences Alysanne, or no one would bother to differentiate. Would you prefer Arthur to be autistic? Is that it? Would it make _you_ feel better if he was? Who the hell even said any of that in the first place, because I’ve never heard you say something like that before.” Arianne said. Alysanne’s eyes went wide. “Well, who was it Alysanne? I wonder if it was Edric who told you how to think about your own brother?” Arianne questioned. Alysanne was trembling, and none of the other residents of the room could tell if it was from anger, frustration, or sadness.

“Maybe Ned said some things. But he didn’t say anything that I never thought about.” Alysanne said. Her face showing confusion. 

“And if he was, Alysanne? If Arthur were Autistic? Would that change anything about the way you behave towards him? He’s your little brother, and he loves you. That should go both ways. He doesn’t resent you for being what you class as normal. So why would you resent him for being who he is?” Brienne asked. Alysanne looked down at the floor then, a tinge of embarrassed blush spreading across the tops of her cheeks.

“You… you’re right Mum, Dad. I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m just…” Alysanne didn’t seem to know what to say. That was when Kevan and Galladon came into the kitchen with Arthur, who looked like he was about to cry.

“Arthur, you need to tell Alysanne why you did what you did to Edric.” Galladon said. Alysanne looked at Arthur.

“I can’t.” Arthur whispered.

“He doesn’t have to. I know why.” The group all looked at Joanna, who looked absolutely furious, as she stood by the kitchen door, behind her brothers and great uncle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joanna had walked into the hospital room, to see Edric Dayne in a rather compromising position with Lara Hunt. She’d clenched her fists together and walked forwards, grabbing a handful of Lara’s hair. The brunette shrieked like a banshee.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be messing with someone else’s boyfriend, you cow!” Joanna yelled. Then she let go of Lara’s hair, after shaking her by it a few times for good measure, and Lara looked at Joanna with wide eyes, before she fled the room in terror. Then Joanna turned on Edric Dayne.

“Hasn’t your creepy, mental little brother done enough? Now you’re thinking you’re gonna do the same?” Edric questioned. Joanna went completely still, her face expressionless. It was terrifying, when Joanna merely stepped over to stand beside Edric’s bed. His bedtable was beside him, obviously moved for Lara’s convenience. On it was a hot bowl of soup, a glass of milk with ice, and a bowl with apple crumble and custard. It was the crumble that Joanna grabbed first and dumped on Edric’s head.

“That, is for calling my little brother creepy and mental, and not owning up to what you did, letting him get into trouble for a dirt bag like you!” Joanna exclaimed. Then she grabbed the hot soup. It was so hot it was steaming. Edric looked at her wide eyed.

“No! No, no, no!” Edric yelled as Joanna held up the bowl of soup in one hand.

“And this, is for cheating on my twin sister!” Joanna yelled, before dumping the contents of the bowl, straight into Edric’s blanket covered lap. Edric screamed like a girl, and that was when Edric’s parents came running into the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Edric Dayne Senior asked angrily. His wife, went running over to her son, clearly upset, and pressing the button to call the nurse.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, Mr Dayne. Your son is supposed to be my sister’s boyfriend. True or not true?” Joanna questioned. Mr Dayne looked very confused.

“We all know that’s true, which doesn’t explain why your brother injured my son, by pushing him over a wall. Or why you felt the need to scald him with his own soup.” Mr Dayne stated angrily.

“I think I can tell you why Arthur did what he did.” Joanna said. Her hands balled into fists on her hips. “I think Arthur saw what I just saw, and because he’s a seven-year-old kid, and he was angry, he shoved your son. The fact that he fell and broke his legs was very likely an accident. My brother isn’t violent.” Joanna stated angrily.

“He’s a freak!” Edric yelled from his bed.

“You say one more thing about my brother, and you’ll have broken arms to go with your broken legs, you douchebag!” Joanna yelled back at him.

“I want to know what happened, right now!” Mr Dayne said, looking unimpressed.

“When I walked into this room, your son was sucking the face off of another girl from our class. Lara Hunt. I’m sure you know her.” Joanna said. Mr Dayne looked very unimpressed.

“Is this true Ned? You were caught cheating on your girlfriend by two of her siblings?” Mr Dayne said angrily. Edric glared.

“She’s wrong.” Edric said.

“No I’m not. And I can bet that _that_ is what Arthur saw, and that is why he shoved you. After all, Lara was doing work experience with Edric, in Arthur’s class, right?” Joanna said. Edric seemed to go silent then. Mr Dayne looked deeply unimpressed.

“Edric!” Mr Dayne yelled. Edric looked at his father. “Is this true?” Mr Dayne finished. Edric looked down at his legs, now bare thanks to Mrs Dayne yanking off the blanket, soaked in hot soup. Mr Dayne sighed, then looked at Joanna. “I’m not impressed that you poured hot soup on my son, but under the circumstances, I can see why you would do it. However, I will be talking to your parents about this. Because while I can understand your reasons, having an older sister and older brothers myself, I cannot approve of what you’ve done, because as an adult, it would be remiss of me to approve of your actions. So I will be coming to speak to your parents, probably later on this evening.” Mr Dayne said. Joanna frowned.

“I understand Mr Dayne, and I can hope that you’ll understand that I’m not in the least bit sorry for what I did. Because I’m sure if you walked into a room and saw someone cheating on your older sister, you’d want to do something about it.” Joanna replied. Mr Dayne nodded his understanding, and then she spun on her heel and slammed out of the hospital room, the door swinging shut behind her, as Joanna stomped down the corridor, in her steel toe-capped boots, and out of the hospital, still angry, and waited for a bus to take her home. She knew she had to tell her twin and her family. She knew that Alysanne would be upset, but there was little she could do about it. But when she arrived home and walked into the kitchen, she realised that Arthur had known this before, but hadn’t said anything. Arthur had kept it a secret, because he didn’t want to see Alysanne hurt. So when Joanna walked into the house and heard the start of the conversation, she decided to spare Arthur the pain of saying the words himself.

“I know why Arthur did it.” Joanna said again, softly. The whole room looked at her. “By the way, Dad, Mr Dayne said he’s going to come and visit you guys later, because I dumped steaming soup in Edric Dayne’s lap.” Joanna added.

“You what?” Alysanne asked incredulously.

“I wanted to question him myself. I know that Arthur wouldn’t have done what he did without a good reason, and you _know_ that, if you actually thought for a few seconds.” Joanna said. Arthur ran up to Joanna’s side, shaking his head.

“Don’t tell. Alysanne will be really upset.” Arthur said. Joanna sighed, as she crouched in front of her little brother.

“It’s better that we tell her, Arthur.” Joanna explained gently, one of her hands gently ruffled his hair.

“Why?” Arthur asked, looking confused. Joanna loved him for that.

“Because if we don’t, she’ll only find out for herself, and be even more upset about it.” Joanna said. Arthur looked down at the floor, as Joanna stood up properly. “When I got to the hospital, Edric already had another visitor. Lara Hunt.” Joanna said. Alysanne looked wide eyed at her. “They were in a rather… friendlier position, than friends really have a right to be.” Joanna said, trying to be gentle.

“What are you talking about?” Alysanne asked angrily.

“Edric was sucking Lara’s face off. Aly, he’s been messing around with Lara, behind your back. That’s what you saw, isn’t it Arthur? Edric and Lara were both doing their work experience at your school, right?” Joanna asked. Arthur didn’t look up, but nodded slowly. “And you shoved him to protect Aly, right?” Joanna asked. Arthur nodded.

“I… I didn’t want to hurt Alysanne by telling her. She wouldn’t have believed me anyways, because she doesn’t like me.” Arthur said softly. Alysanne looked wide eyed. “I know you don’t like me Alysanne. You think I’m weird, like Edric does. But I don’t really care if Edric likes me or not.” Arthur said softly. Alysanne looked at Arthur. She took a deep breath and then got up from her chair. She walked over to Arthur and crouched down to hug him. Arthur hugged her back. “I’m sorry Alysanne. I didn’t mean to upset you and I didn’t even mean for Edric to get hurt like that. I just got angry, and I shoved him. Then… he yelled at me, and called me a freak. So I kicked him… because I was really mad.” Arthur said. Alysanne hugged him tightly.

“No Arthur, _I’m sorry_. I was wrong. I was angry, because of things to do with me. It’s nothing to do with you, and I don’t want you to think I hate you. I don’t hate you, and I never, ever could hate you. I love you, and you shouldn’t ever forget that.” Alysanne said. Arthur blinked and looked at Alysanne carefully.

“I’m sorry I’m weird. I’m sorry that Mother and Father have to treat me differently because I’m weird.” Arthur said. Brienne and Jaime were both wide eyed and gaping.

“You’re not weird Arthur. You’re just… unique. Don’t let anybody tell you different. Not me, not anyone. You’re not weird. I’m sorry Arthur. I’m sorry for making you feel that way, when you were just trying to protect me. It’s my job to protect you and I haven’t been doing a very good job of that. I shouldn’t have just assumed anything. I shouldn’t have gotten angry, before I really knew what happened and why. So I’m sorry Arthur. You don’t have to be sorry.” Alysanne said. She was still hugging Arthur. Jaime and Brienne both knew that, even though things were a little better now, they would have to have a real conversation with Alysanne, and soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, after Jaime and Brienne spoke with Edric’s father, and agreed that Joanna would be punished for her behaviour by doing some volunteer work at the charity bake sale that the Dayne family were organising, Jaime and Brienne decided they needed to have their talk with Alysanne. She looked uncomfortable as she sat in a chair opposite her parents in the living room. “Dad? Mum?” Alysanne questioned. She knew what they were going to discuss. She knew it was going to be awkward, and sad, and had hoped they would forget about it. But Jaime and Brienne were never the type of parents to ignore anything.

“We need to discuss your attitude towards your brother and why you seem to think that he’s the favourite. Why you resent him.” Jaime said. Alysanne took a deep breath, as she looked at her parents.

“It’s not… I…” Alysanne seemed unsure about what she was trying to say. “It’s not how you think it is. I don’t…” Alysanne trailed off.

“You don’t resent him?” Brienne asked. Alysanne stared at her mother. “That’s not true though Alysanne. Because your words towards your little brother tell me a very different story.” Brienne added.

“Maybe I do resent him a bit.” Alysanne said softly. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love him.” She added.

“We never said it does, Alysanne. But the fact is, that resenting your little brother isn’t the right way to be.” Jaime said. Alysanne looked down at the carpeted floor.

“I resented that he seemed to get all the attention, all the time. Behaviour that was unacceptable for me, was allowed for Arthur.” Alysanne said.

“There are things that we simply can’t control, where Arthur is concerned. That’s not his fault. But I can understand why you might feel a bit resentful. I know that you feel like we favour Arthur, but honestly, we have no favourites.” Jaime said. Alysanne looked at the carpet under her feet.

“We don’t have favourites Alysanne. We love all of you equally, and for who you are.” Brienne added. Alysanne took a breath and looked up at her parents.

“It doesn’t feel that way sometimes. Sometimes I just… I feel like I didn’t get any time, because Arthur needed so much of it. Knowing why… I suppose that knowing why, made it easier, but it didn’t stop me from feeling hurt about it. Like when I cheered at my first game, and neither of you could come because Arthur didn’t like that the school floors were yellow, and you spent the whole game calming Arthur down, because he had a panic attack. It was important to me, but you couldn’t make the time.” Alysanne said. Brienne stood up and went to sit down on one side of Alysanne, and Jaime went to sit on the other side. Both wrapped their arms around her.

“Why didn’t you say you felt this way?” Jaime asked. Alysanne felt some tears fall down her cheeks then.

“Because it felt selfish for me to say, ‘hey Dad, hey Mum, I know Arthur was having a panic attack, but I don’t care about that, because you missed my first cheer performance.’ It sounds selfish saying it right now. I know he can’t help it, and I know sometimes it takes both of you to calm him down. But that doesn’t… sometimes it just feels like I never got as much time or attention as I wanted sometimes. I know I’m being selfish, but that’s the only way I can really explain it.” Alysanne said. Brienne sighed, hugging her daughter tightly.

“For what it’s worth, Alysanne, I’m sorry we missed it, and I know that sometimes things are very unfair. I know that Arthur can be hard work, but he loves us, and we love him, and that should be reward enough. But we should have thought more about all of you too.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“We shouldn’t have just expected you to just understand, because Arthur’s your brother. We should have talked more with you about some things, and we should’ve considered the details more.” Jaime added.

“But whatever happens, we’re your parents. We want to make time for you, and listen to you, whenever you needed. But we also can’t read minds Alysanne.” Brienne said. “We need you to tell us when something is bothering or upsetting you.” Brienne added. Alysanne took a deep breath.

“I…” Alysanne trailed off. “I’ll try to talk to you guys more, about how I’m feeling. I’m sorry too. Maybe if I’d come and talked to you both, this wouldn’t have been such a big thing.” Alysanne said. Jaime and Brienne both smiled at her then, and Alysanne felt more at peace now, than she ever remembered being.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where are we going Alysanne?” Alysanne looked down at Arthur, who was holding her hand, as they walked along the street. It had been a couple of months since the ‘Edric Incident’ as the rest of the family dubbed it. Alysanne had a few more choice words and thoughts about the whole thing, but she didn’t speak them out loud.

“We’re going to meet everyone at the park, Arthur.” Alysanne replied.

“I know that, but why didn’t we go with everyone else?” Arthur asked. Alysanne smiled at her little brother.

“Because, we’re both going to the book shop first.” Alysanne replied. Arthur frowned, but seemed to decide not to question any further. When they arrived, Alysanne went to the counter. She’d placed an order for the book two weeks ago. She knew she’d be waiting for it to arrive, but she also knew it was worth it. The cashier looked at her receipt, then went off to find the book.

“Well if it isn’t two of my least favourite people.” Alysanne felt anger well up in her, at the sound of Edric Dayne. When she turned around, he was there, Lara Hunt clinging to his arm, looking like the cat that got the cream.

_“She’s welcome to him.”_ Alysanne thought bitterly.

“It’s alright Ed. They’re all freaks, not worthy of your time.” Lara stated. That was when Alysanne realised that Arthur wasn’t holding her hand anymore. He was standing in front of Alysanne, almost protectively, an angry scowl on his face. Alysanne felt paralysed, rooted to the spot, furious that anyone would call Arthur a freak, especially nor Edric and Lara.

“Awe! The baby freak is trying to protect his beastly sister!” Lara exclaimed.

“Isn’t that sweet.” Edric said.

“My sister isn’t a beast! She’s much prettier than you two.” Arthur stated, a frown on his face, his green eyes narrowed. In that moment, Alysanne could’ve sworn that Arthur was their grandfather reborn.

“You’re still a freak, and a brat.” Lara spat.

“He _is not_ a freak.” Alysanne snarled, the anger shooting through her more quickly than she’d expected it to, what with her being rooted to the spot. “If either of you call my little brother a freak again, you’ll think what he and my twin did to you is a holiday, compared to what I’ll do to you.” Alysanne spat.

“You think I’m scared of you?” Lara asked, looking far too smug. “I have Edric now. I’m obviously more of a woman than you are.” Lara added.

“Woman? Definitely not. As for Alysanne? Well, at least my cousin doesn’t go around kissing, or stealing other people’s boyfriends. That makes her more of a woman than you could ever be, Miss Hunt.” Alysanne felt her eyes widen at Joffrey, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, holding a rather beautiful, special edition copy of the Lord of The Rings trilogy, in his hands. Lara and Edric both stared at Joffrey, as wide eyed as Alysanne was at that point. “There are words for silly, vain and spiteful little girls like you, Miss Hunt, and for silly little boys like you, Edric Dayne. But I won’t repeat them in front of my little cousin. So if you’re quite finished with your silly childish taunting, it might be time for you to leave.” Joffrey stated. Neither Edric, nor Lara, said another word. They both left the bookshop looking furious, their faces a bright red that might’ve been able to outdo one of Alysanne’s mother’s famous blushes.

“Thank you for telling them off Joffrey.” Arthur said. Joffrey smiled at Arthur.

“Not a problem Arthur.” Joffrey said, his voice gentle with Arthur, like it was for very few others.

“What are you doing here, Joff?” Alysanne asked.

“Anniversary gift for Lyanna.” Joffrey said, indicating the books in his hands.

“I’m just waiting to pick something up. Then we’re going to meet my parents at the park.” Alysanne said. Joffrey shrugged.

“Which park?” He asked.

“Baelor’s.” Alysanne replied. Joffrey smiled.

“I’ll drop you both there then. I’m going past on my way home anyways.” Joffrey said. Arthur gave a small smile. Alysanne knew that was because he liked Joffrey.

“Are you alright Alysanne?” Alysanne looked at her little brother, and more than ever, she felt terribly about her past treatment of him. A wave of love and protectiveness washed over her as she crouched down to his eye level.

“I’m alright Arthur. Thank you for sticking up for me.” Alysanne told him honestly. That was when Arthur turned a big smile on her. Alysanne saw that smile very rarely. Arthur usually only used _that_ particular smile when he was with their baby sister, Daena.

“You stuck up for me too Alysanne. Thank you.” Arthur said. Alysanne found herself pulling her little brother into her arms and hugging him tightly. He froze for a moment, and wasn’t that sad, that he’d had so little attention from her that he was unused to her touch, so as to freeze. But after a moment, Arthur hugged her back.

“I’m always going to stick up for you Arthur. I promise.” Alysanne told her little brother. That was when the cashier returned, handing Alysanne the wrapped up book, wishing her a nice day. Then he started serving Joffrey. Alysanne handed the wrapped up parcel to Arthur. “This is something very special, just for you Arthur.” Alysanne said. Arthur looked up at her in confusion. He unwrapped the packaging and his green eyes went wide. It was a special edition of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Arthur’s eyes went wide.

“This… is mine?” Arthur asked. Alysanne smiled.

“Yeap. This is yours Arthur.” Alysanne said gently. Arthur looked so awed by the book. He smiled again. One of his bright smiles. Then carefully wrapped the book back in its paper.

“I don’t want it to get dirty, or the pages to get torn.” Arthur said. Then he wrapped his arms around Alysanne, with no prodding or convincing, hugged Alysanne. All in all, the day seemed to have been a good one. Arthur kept his cool, so had she. That was all she could ask for, as the siblings followed their eldest cousin out to his car. Alysanne knew that Arthur would always try to defend her, and in turn, she would always defend him too. She made that promise to herself, thinking,

_“What are brothers for? If not to protect and be protected?”_ Alysanne thought to herself, as they pulled away from the bookstore. The rest of the day went quite well, and Alysanne was starting to learn just how amazing her little brother really was. That was what mattered now.

**Author's Note:**

> So... you reached the end. Congratulations! Please Comment and/or leave Kudos. I do love to hear opinions, but please don't flame. I won't pay attention. While constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening whereever you are.


End file.
